


Dishes Duty by Measuringlife [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic Dishes Duty by MeasuringlifeFinland couldn't say that he sympathized with the common housewife complaint of men never doing the dishes.





	Dishes Duty by Measuringlife [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dishes Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300342) by Measuringlife. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Dishes Duty

 **Author** : Measuringlife

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Pairing** : Sweden/Finland

 **Rating** : light R?

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Finland couldn't say that he sympathized with the common housewife complaint of men never doing the dishes.

 **Text** : [here ](http://measuringlife.livejournal.com/555420.html#cutid1)

 **Length** : 0:06:54

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Dishes%20Duty%20by%20Measuringlife.mp3) 


End file.
